In the fire service, firefighters are tasked with controlling hoses under pressure in stressful situations. The ability to control hoses, including nozzle reaction and hose back-pressure, in an emergency requires strength and stamina. The operator additionally cannot easily release themselves from the hose lines when necessary. These factors add to the danger, skill and strength required to safely operate fire hoses, thereby adding to the stress inherent in such situations as well as limiting the pool of persons who may safely and competently operate fire hoses.
In addition, there is a need to be able to safely carry hoses, tools and other objects in a variety of industries or applications, including the fire service, residential, commercial, and industrial applications, while still having hands free to perform other tasks as needed.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.